Heartbreak Girl-Everlark
by Dr.Kassi-Boo
Summary: When Gale breaks up with Katniss, the only person she can turn too is Peeta. But with Peeta's strong feelings for her, How is he supposed to comfort her when he's inlove? Everlark
1. Chapter 1

**Info- This is a Everlark fan-fiction with hints to Everthrone (Which I don't ship, btw) This story is spoken in Peeta's character in a place where to survive the games, rebellion and aftermath Peeta and Katniss used their friendship.**

"I'm sorry Katniss. We can't go on like this."  
"But Gale-"  
"No Katniss. Let go. I've had enough. We can't keep going on like this. Living in different Districts, hardly talking. I need to be freed."

* * *

**_You call me up,_**

The ringing lights up my home. I get up from my armchair and go to answer it.

**_It's like a broken record,_**

_**Say that your heart hurts.**_

"Peeta, I don't know how long I can stand not being with him."Katniss say's almost as soon as I bring the phone too my ear. I take the phone and sit down on the sofa, the coiled wire stretching out. I can almost hear her tears fall down her soft cheek. I remain silent. What do I say? How do I comfort the girl I love yet another night along with many others.  
"It's alright." I say in a hushed voice. Tears rolling down my own cheek

**_That you never get over him getting over you,_**

"He wasn't only my lover, he was my best friend before that. He hunted with me, He confessed his love for me. I just don't understand how he finds it so hard to be with me."

_**And you end up crying**  
_  
She starts sobbing. Her painful cries, that trigger my own silent ones, crackle through the phone line.

_**And I end up lying,**_

"He'll be back, it's ok."

**_'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do,_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_And when the phone call finally ends,_**

"Look Katniss, I live infront of you. Come over."

"I'll be there in a minute. Thanks for being a…

_**You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"**___

Friend…"

_**And we're going in circles again and again.**___

I hear her knock on the door. She steps in with a scarf on. I hold her hands.  
"Wow you're freezing, come inside." The winter air breathes through the door. I take her hands and sit her by the fire. She stares into the flames. There's no way of know what she's thinking about. I get up and make her a hot chocolate. I stare at her grey eyes, coming alive with the glow of bright orange flames. It's like the girl on fire never really went. I bring her hot chocolate and place it in her icy hands. I play some Christmas songs and turn on the lights to the Christmas tree, hoping it will bring her some kind of happiness. But she just sits the staring at the flames.

**_I dedicate this song to you,_**

_**The one who never sees the truth,**___

About 10 minutes went by when she says "Something inside me says he still loves me. I need to get back to him, He's the only one who makes me happy"

_**That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.**_

"Maybe." I say as I embrace her small figure. It's hard to imagine that I'm holding all I want in life but I still haven't got it.__

_**Hold you tight straight through the day light,**_

_**I'm right here. When you gonna realize**___

I hold her for what seems like hours. Watching the minutes tick by on the clock above the fire place. 1am.

_**That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?**___

"I need him to take away the pain."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_**

_**You could be with me now**_

So the night has dragged on and I put her in a bedroom. Although not my bedroom. Damn I could really use her to see me through my nightmares. But I'm glad she's here to comfort me at least in the morning.

"You know I can walk?" she says as I carry her up into her bedroom for the night.

"I know you can walk but-" I get cut of by my own thoughts mid sentence. Her eyes are the most wonderful shade of grey. It's funny how you'd never think of grey as a pretty colour until you see it in the eyes of the person you love.  
"But what?"  
"But you're tired. And tired (and heartbroken ) Katniss will get the pleasure of laying in my arms just one night." I tease with my bionic foot resting on the first step. She burrows her head into the crook of my shoulder and I feel her inhale. The only thing that is stopping me from kissing you right now is that you are in love with Gale.

_**But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,**_

"You think he's coming back?" Katniss asks me her eyes still shut. And I'm glad they're shut because I don't know how I could look in her eyes and giver her an answer to something that I want to ask right back.  
"I hope so, I can't stand to see you upset like this." I say, lying through my teeth

_**But you're not ready and it's so frustrating**_

I pull the covers over her shoulders and watch a smile creep on her face ass the warmth fills her. She's so beautiful when she smiles. To beautiful for a jerk like Gale to ever deserve. I cannot resist the urge anymore and I place a soft kiss on her forehead. I tuck a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear, taking in all of her beauty. Just as I'm about to get up she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a hug. I push my hands under her waist and hug her back. We just lay there, for I don't know how long until I can feel that she is asleep. I unwrap our bodies and go off to my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair._**

I wake up paralysed by my own thoughts, the adrenaline from my nightmare starting to cool off. I lay there for 5 minutes staring at the ceiling with the covers tucked just under my shoulders, both arms parallel to my body. I'm trapped, laying in my bed until I hear a scream from the other room. I scramble from my frozen state in the middle of my bed, covers flying everywhere and run into the other room. I see Katniss being roused by a nightmare so I get in the covers and wrap my arm around Katniss' body that's laying sideways on the bed. She has her hands to her ears and lets out little sobbing noises as she shakes. It's hard to see her like this. As she calms down and I feel she is asleep I start to sneak away, knowing she'll be startled by waking up to my face tomorrow. I pause at the door frame, leaning on it for support. Looking back at her sleeping face. Her eyes blink open. I smirk looking into those beautiful grey eyes of hers and then start to feel embarrassed. I turn around quickly. "Peeta, please don't leave me. I look back into her eyes and see a sadness that I cannot ignore. So I sneak back in the bed with her, pulling her in to lie on my chest, my arm wrapped around her. There is no place I'd rather be.

**_And when the phone call finally ends_**

**_You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"_**

_**And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,**_

As she drifts off and falls asleep with her arms around me, I think back to all those phone calls she made, all the times she'd look for me for comfort. I do love being here with her, but it also pains me to know that she doesn't love me like I love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I dedicate this song to you,_**

**_The one who never sees the truth,_**

_**That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.**_

As the sun glistens through the window I look down to see Katniss in my arms. I remember the night before. I smile faintly and look at the ceiling and give a silent chuckle. I have my love in my arms, even if I'm not hers.

"What are you so happy about?" says Katniss still in my arms. I look down at her and smile. But before I can even think of an excuse she replies "I don't like Gale anymore." My smile widens into a grin. I just am happy that I'll get back the old Katniss. The happy Katniss. "How did you change your mind so quickly?" I ask her. I look into her eyes and see something I cannot explain. Something new. Before I can even think to ask her whats wrong, she leans up to me and places a kiss on my lips. I am surprised at first, but it doesn't take long for me to kiss her back. Her lips, the ones I so often stared at wondering what they would feel like against mine, felt soft and warm bringing me in for more. After about 2 minutes of us kissing she slides her head back down into my shoulder. "You changed my mind Peeta." She tells me. My heart flies and I pull her in for a closer hug.

**_Hold you tight straight through the day light,_**

**_I'm right here. When you gonna realize_**

_**That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?**__  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know someday it's gonna happen_**

She goes on about how she thinks she's stupid for not realizing that I am so kind to her and that she's sorry. To be honest I'm not listening at all, I'm just wondering how it happened and if she'll be taken away like everyone else I love.

**_And you'll finally forget the day you met him_**

I tell her not to be stupid. We go downstairs and I hake her some cheesy buns while she stares at the flashing lights of the Christmas tree. Only 3 days to go until Christmas and I get to spend it with her, hopefully. I place the buns in front of her and pull her into a warm hug.  
"So why haven't you rejected me yet?" Katniss asks with hurt in her tone.  
"Katniss I could never reject you. We were kids and you had your hair in two plaits instead of one. The teacher asked who knew a valley song and your hand shot straight up. And for the time that you sung all the birds stopped around us to listen to you sing and I knew from then that I couldn't let you go. Not in this lifetime." I say, tears rolling down my cheek at the thought of old district 12. She strokes my cheek, brushing away my tears.

**_Sometimes you're so close to your confession,_**

"So you've liked me for a while now.?" She asks me, genuinely confused. I grab her bridal style and lift her up. I swing her around holding her close "Of cause Katniss I've loved you from the moment I first hear your voice and will do until it's the last. Katniss Everdeen, you're the only person I have left." And I place her on the couch. The phone starts ringing. I walk over to pick it up when the most unwelcome voice is on the line. Gale.**_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, do you know where Katniss is? I've been calling her house forever but she isn't picking up" He says. Should I pass the phone over? Do I risk loosing it all? But I couldn't lie to Katniss. Not now. Not ever. "She's just here, shall I pass you over?"  
"Yes please do." He replies, sounding relived. Prick. "Katniss it's Gale on the phone. I'm don't suppose you want to talk to him do you?" I ask, making sure he hears on the over side of the line. A fire sparks her eyes and she looks as if she is filled with anger. She walks over to the phone and I give her a loud kiss. Eat that Gale.

**_I gotta get it through your head_**

**_That you belong with me instead,_**

"Listen here gale." Says Katniss with such rage. "How many times are we gonna break up?"

**_I dedicate this song to you,_**

**_The one who never sees the truth,_**

"Because enough is enough. I've been heartbroken I don't know how many time and I'm sick of it."

**_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._**

"And guess what I've got Peeta now. He's been kinder o me in one night then you have been since we were kids. He makes me feel special and like I'm the only one that matters."

**_Hold you tight straight through the day light,_**

I smile at this comment. "But Katniss, it was a big mistake. I need you here with me." Replies Gale.

**_I'm right here. When you gonna realize_**

I pull her in for a hug and we exchange a warm kiss like no other. A silence fills the room "Katniss are you there?"

**_That I'm your cure,_**

"Fuck you gale. Fuck you." And the line runs flat.

**_heartbreak girl?_**

**The End.**


End file.
